


Pyrotechnics

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [135]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> could you write a gallavich fic with a new years kiss?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrotechnics

_I apologise for this going on longer than I intended…_

_~ ~ ~_

"So you could show up, I mean there’ll be booze and probably food, but mainly just booze," Ian said with a shrug as they walked towards the store to start work.

Mickey exhaled heavily, smoke blowing out through his nose. “I could show up, huh?” he said casually, not taking this nearly as seriously as Ian wished he would.

"Yeah Mick, you know, it being New Years and all," he said with an irritated shake of his head. "Mandy’ll be there, I mean I’ll have to do a lot to peel her off Lip for any decent amount of time but still."

"So if I go I have to watch your douchebag brother sticking his tongue inside my sister’s mouth? Not really makin’ your case man," he said.

"We can skip the party and go get high in my room," Ian said, giving Mickey a look.

"We always get high," Mickey said, tossing the butt of his cigarette away.

"Fine, don’t come then," Ian shook his head and Mickey laughed.

"Jesus, what’s the big fucking deal?" he asked, shooting Ian a grin.

"Nothing," Ian said, "Forget I asked."

"Already forgotten," Mickey said and Ian’s jaw clenched in frustration.

He had to be the most stubborn asshole on the South Side, didn’t he?

He never came to any of the Gallagher parties, he rarely came to any of the bonfires or street gatherings, Mickey was just happy doing his own thing.

It’s not like Ian really invited him to that sort of stuff anyway, not until now. He thought that maybe New Years would be an excuse to spend time with Mickey doing normal things, not just hiding out and getting high in private.

Still, he wasn’t just going to say to him ‘hey Mick, I want you to come to this party because then we can maybe act like a real couple’. No way in hell was he going to say that. Mickey was happy - well, sometimes - to fool around and play the part of Ian’s boyfriend when it was just the two of them. As of yet, that was the extent of it.

He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he pushed him, so he just dropped it and they headed off to work as per usual.

He kind of wished that Lip and Mandy weren’t together because that way he might actually get some time with one or both of them to celebrate. As it stands, he’ll probably see very little of either, what with Lip having his own room now and all.

So it was a normal work day, boring with sporadic customers and Mickey doing sly deals every so often which still irked Ian some, but not as much any more.

As they were locking up Ian tried one more time.

"Well, if you get really hard up for something to do tonight the offer still stands," he said with a shrug.

"You’re like a dog with a bone, huh?" Mickey said.

Ian just huffed out a loud sigh and shook his head.

"Okay, alright, calm the fuck down," Mickey said. "Maybe, alright? That good enough for you?"

"No, but I’ll take it anyway," Ian said.

"Fuckin’ drama queen."

"I’m not a-" Ian bit his lip because he could already see the smug smile on Mickey’s face. "Do whatever you want, okay?" he said.

Mickey sighed. “Why don’t you just come out, we’ll go and let off fireworks from the roof or something.”

"Yeah,  _maybe_.”

"Drama queen."

So the night ended up playing out exactly the way Ian expected. He got home from work and Fiona and V were already tipsy while Kev was blowing the shit out of one of those things that makes a whole heap of noise when you do. Jimmy was supervising, and in this case, supervising means pouring out even more drinks.

When Mandy showed up she ran and jumped into his arms and grabbed one of the sparkly party hats from beside the couch to put it on with a grin.

Carl was trying to figure out where the fireworks were but Lip was pretty silent about it, god forbid Carl find the damn things before midnight.

It wasn’t a bad night, and he spent more time with Mandy and Lip than he thought he would.

At about ten thirty Ian’s phone buzzed he opened it to a message from Mickey.

**> 22:34 Mickey: U all partyd out yet?**

**< 22:34 Ian: thought u were forgettin bout it**

**> 22:35 Mickey: fuck u**

**> 22:35 Mickey: come outside**

Ian just grinned and snuck out past Fiona and V who were already onto the shots after giving up on chasers.

Mickey stood at the gate, cigarette in hand and just looking up with a smug expression.

"Thought you were-"

"You already said that asshole," Mickey said and Ian rolled his eyes.

"You going to come inside or are we going to stand out in the cold until the metaphorical ball drops," he said with a smile.

"You better not have been lying about the booze," Mickey said.

Ian grinned and they headed back into the house, Mickey looking a little… nervous. Mandy came over to hug him  and Mickey let him for a minute before he was shoving her off again.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Come on, you’re a long way behind and I think you need a drink," Ian said and Lip and Mandy gave one another a look as Mickey followed him into the kitchen.

Ian was quick to pull out the big guns, pouring shot after shot of the hard stuff and smiling at the look on Mickey’s face after each one.

"Damn Gallagher, you trying to get me drunk or something?" he said and Ian shrugged.

"Maybe I like you better when you’re drunk," he said.

"Only because I’m a slutty fuckin’ drunk," he said, taking another drink.

Ian laughed. “Yeah, you kind of are,” he said, checking over his shoulder to see that they were alone before getting in close to speak softly in his ear. “Like last week when we got drunk in the van on that old bottle of peppermint schnapps?”

Mickey nearly choked on the last of his drink as he started laughing. “You are never going to let me forget that, are you?”

"Are you kidding? Never, ever, it’s kind of burned into my brain… you, with your legs up-"

"Whoa, whoa,  _whoa_ ,” Mickey said, snatching the bottle off Ian and pouring another drink. “Your turn, take a fuckin’ drink.”

Ian just grinned before downing the shot in one go.

It didn’t take too long for Mickey to get sufficiently tipsy, Ian suspected he had already had a few back home. He didn’t mind at all, because despite having a distinct aversion to PDA he loosened up a little after that.

Ian sat on the end of the couch and Mickey leant against him, poking fun at Mandy while she sat draped over Lip, flipping off the three of them.

At about quarter to midnight there was a loud bang from outside, followed by another one seemingly a large distance away and Fiona’s nostrils flared.

“ _Carl_!” she yelled as they all clamoured to get out back.

The kid had a lighter in his hand and turned to look at them all with his best ‘oops?’ expression.

"You said you hid the god damned fireworks Lip!" Fiona said as she took the lighter off Carl. "No pyrotechnics, not until it’s the new year anyway."

"I did hide them, but it’s like he can sniff out gunpowder," he said.

"If you let me have a few beers I might not have had to go looking," Carl said.

"No alcohol, no fireworks, I’ll let you light all the firecrackers at midnight," she said, and that seemed to make him happy.

"So, are you going to make any resolutions at midnight?" Ian asked as they stood by the side of the house.

"I didn’t make any last year, why would I start now?" he asked.

"Why don’t you make the resolution to make a resolution  _next_ year,” Ian said.

"You’re such a dork," Mickey said.

"You want to know mine?" he asked and Mickey just rolled his eyes.

"I don’t know, do I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not," Ian said. "You’d just call me a dork."

"Damn right," Mickey said.

It wasn’t long until it was one minute until midnight and they were all outside, trying to keep Carl’s hands off the firecrackers for another thirty seconds.

Kev fiddled with the shitty little radio trying to find any countdown at all and Debbie had woken up Liam, trying to get him excited for bringing in the new year.

"We have thirty seconds people!" Jimmy yelled as Kev cleared the static over the radio.

The announcer was counting down, pop music of some kind playing in the background and Carl had a set of firecrackers in one hand and a lighter in the other, itching to set them off right on the ‘happy new year’ mark.

Mickey was downing the last of his drink and Lip and Mandy were snuggling up together, waiting to shamelessly make out to the sound of the fireworks, and Ian just looked at Mickey and wondered if he would let him even peck him on the cheek, let alone the mouth.

While Mickey had gotten far more liberal recently in terms of kissing, it was still more of a ‘behind closed, locked doors’ thing.

Still, it didn't stop Ian from staring at his mouth, imagining how it would feel, how  _he_ would feel to have Mickey kissing him at midnight and in front of other people.

" _Twelve... Eleven... Ten..._ " they chanted along to the radio and Mandy reached over to grab Ian's arm, grinning up at him.

"You got the big guns ready Lip?" Kev asked looking over to the box of fireworks.

" _Eight... Seven..._ "

"So Long as Carl hasn't hijacked them we're all good, S _ix... Five..._ " he chanted.

Ian looked over at Mickey with a smile and Mickey rolled his eyes, holding up three fingers as they counted down and Ian knew  _exactly_ which one would be left standing when they finally reached one.

" _Three... Two... One... **Happy new**_ **year**!" they shouted. **  
**

Carl lit up the firecrackers, lighting up the back yard and making a loud racket.

Kev grabbed V and pulled her into a kiss, Lip and Mandy were already tongue deep in one another and Fiona was jumping up into Jimmy's arms.

Ian looked over at Mickey and just smiled. "Happy new year Mick," he said.

Mickey gave another roll of his eyes and grabbed Ian by the shirt, "Shut the fuck up and come here..."

Before Ian could even respond Mickey's lips were on his, and his hands were reaching out to wrap around his waist. Ian closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

He was never one for big occasions and had a little stubble on his chin as he opened his mouth a little wider to Ian and pressed his body closer. Ian's arms were closing around him and hoping he'd forget everything long enough to just kiss him like he meant it.

And he was, he was putting everything into it and holding nothing back, one of his hands running up through Ian's hair and it wasn't a 'new years' kiss any more, it was something else entirely.

When he finally pulled his lips away he didn't bother untangling his body from Ian's, he just gave him a smile.

And Ian, who was too tipsy to be this kind of elated, had to open his big mouth as Lip ran over to help Carl light the rest of their stock.

"You know, they always say shit about how you're supposed to see fireworks when that happened but I didn't really believe it until now," he said, a dopey grin on his face as there was a loud  _bang_ and the sky lit up with shining light.

Mickey's smile turned into a grin, and then a laugh. "You are such a dork Gallagher,  _Ian_ ," he repeated. "You're a fuckin' dork."

Ian leant in to kiss him again and for maybe the first time he didn't pull back, he just leant into it like it was the most natural thing ever. And the fireworks kept going off, but they were just background noise now.


End file.
